My name is Gaara
by Zakuro17
Summary: I've lost it. I'm crazy and I'm going to kill everyone around me. NO one can stop me. No one...not even you Zakuro... Come into the wworld of chaos in this oneshot dedicated to two of my favorite characters.


**mY NAmE iS gAaRA.**

The deserts of Suna is where I stay

Living my life in disarray.

If you must know, I'm insane.

I don't Talk about it much, because it doesn't matter.

No one cares how I live or what I think. All they care about…

is if I'm their weapon, their tool, a _**thing**_ that they can use to their disposal.

They don't care that I hate them, or that I can easily kill them,

They only care about useless things like, who rules who and who are allies and whatever.

**MaKE tHem SToP!!! **

They're hurting me. They're hurting me.

Constantly, constantly hurting me.

I have to tell someone about my life.

I'm crazy, I'm insane, but I tell no one.

It doesn't even matter, they don't care, all they care about…

is if I'm their weapon, their tool, a _**thing**_ that they can use to their disposal.

They constantly talk about me, like I'm some toy,

They only know how to play with me, the 'sand boy' or something like that.

**i'LL kiLL tHEm aLL!!!**

The rage intensifies. Clashing from the elements.

It's not my fault. It's the fault of my parents.

I am going to die.

This is the end, I'm about to kill them all, but they don't care, all they care about…

is if I'm their weapon, their tool, a _**thing**_ that they can use to their disposal.

Well, this _**thing**_ is going to take them out with me.

They wanted an invasion, now they have the biggest invasion in history and its name is

**GAARA!!!**

**[[2days later…**

I'm Zakuro. I've been on assignment to kill the sand demon. He sounds tuff, but I can deal. His only family left felt guilty because he was being used as a weapon.

He used to be _Gaara._

People have seen me in the streets and shook their heads. Others told me to turn back, fearing _my_ life. Was this a sign? Is it no use? Is this a lost cause?

No.

Nothing I do is for nothing.

This demon will just have to deal with me and I show no mercy. But then again, neither does he. He's a DEMON for cryin' out loud!!! A **DEMON!!!**

Whatever, this will be cake.

**[[reaching Konoha**

Now I'm in Konoha. I'm a little restless since last night; two robbers tried to take my money and do the dirty.

But I can deal.

And I can kill.

Yep, they're dead. What? It's their own fault!

So any ways…I gotta go find the sand demon.

Just thinking about him gives me shivers. Hmm…

I wonder what he was like-before going demon.

He seemed like a person with thoughts. Thoughts

Never said outloud. I think we would get along.

I'm like that. I never say what's really going on outloud. I'm just this quiet girl ready for duty. Ready to fight.

Am I and this sand boy - I mean Gaara so different?

No. Not really.

I pondered the thought all the way to the Hokage's office.

Even if we are the same…

It doesn't change the fact that I have to kill him. This Gaara…

**[[The Hokage's office**

I am now in the office of the Hokage. She is old, nice, and sweet.

She also smells of sakura petals…

HA. Her NAME is Sakura for cryin' out loud!

She gave me the location of my target, some money for the first half of my job, and a letter so that I can come back and get the full amount later.

I kindly thank her and head out.

It seemed like she knew something…like she knew something good would come to this.

Finally. Some one who isn't an **idiot**.

I'm telling you; I can deal.

**[[near the battle ground**

Believe it or not, this invasion thing is really pissing me off. I mean, why would they choose to invade the fire country? They have too many allies. The fire country, I mean.

But it does suck though, there are two invasions at once- OH CRAP!!!

This big piece of sand just flew at me!!!

**[THE BATTLE BETWEEN GAARA AND ZAKRURO**

"**Who are you?"**

"Zakuro of the rain. You must be Gaara."

"**So you know my name…"**

"Um, yeah. I'm supposed to fight you and kill you or whatever. Let's just do this."

"**You're so foolish."**

"Huh?"

"**You heard me. What makes you think you're going to defeat me, let alone leave this battle alive?"**

"I can deal."

"**Hmm…"**

"What are you thinking? I mean, about this fight and everything."

"**Why?"**

"I just…want to know."

"**Between you and I, I'd rather fight you than assist them in 'squashing'-**

[[Sasuke flies across the room and Naruto is trying to get through the crowd. Ino is being pummeled and Kakashi is on the other side of the room fighting along side Gai

**-these 'bugs.' " **

"Yeah… I know what you mean…"

"**Why do I have to be the cannon ball? **

**The reckless burden that my mother never wanted?**

**The bastard who lives in the shadows of the sand?**

**Feeling like half of a man."**

"Gaara?" Whoa…what's he talking about?!

"**Why am I the strongest one here?**

**The retarded warrior with all of the strength?**

**The guy who didn't know day from night?**

**Who couldn't use his sight."**

"why can't you see? What are you talking about? What does this mean?!"

"**I want your blood. Feed me your blood. I want to bathe in it. Breathe with it surrounding me. DIE in it. I want to kill you." **

"Why me?"

"**The strongest human alive. Zakuro of the rain. The blood thirsty dame.**

**YOu aNd I aRE NoT sO diFFeREnt."**

"I…um…yeah…you shouldn't know that. You shouldn't know how similar we are…"

"**I'm going to kill you."**

"Not if I kill you first!"

"**I'M **_**GOING **_**TO ****EAT YOU ALIVE!!!!!!!"**

**[[How ****IT**** STARTS**

_Gaara darts up toward Zakuro, giving his sand a spiral swirl effect. He attempts to wrap the sand around her, but she anticipates his move and goes underground in a swift motion. Before the sand can follow her, Zakuro covers the hole up with surrounding dirt. Gaara starts to pile up his sand until it breaks the ground and starts to follow Zakuro. She had been crawling underground but was shortly discovered. Using his sand, Gaara drags the girl out of the ground and sand begins to wrap around her body. Suddenly, she disappears into thin air and Gaara is greeted by her foot almost touching his face, but his sand blocks the way. Zakuro mentally curses and creates sand of her own using chakra. Her sand fuses with his, but she is able to reach his face. Gaara begins to scream as her purified sand penetrates him. Gaara's face had begun to crack. More screams before out of nowhere sand comes darting at Zakuro, grabbing both of her arms and legs. Gaara's sand automatically pulls her body in separate directions making each bone pop. The girl hollers and each time more of her sand hits Gaara, cracking more and more of him. Once his body became a human shield, her sand was no longer useful, so she used the chakra for fire instead._

_Her fire swirls around in three different directions, all surrounding Gaara. He begins to laugh as if he were a maniac and wickedly, his sand pulled at Zakuro's limbs all the more. All of her bones were either fractured or out of place. The sand released her allowing the girl to collapse to the ground. She sends fire toward his 'flesh' and it begins to burn him. Once again, he screams that eerie, unheard of scream. His sand begins to pound on her body, more and more weight crushing more and more bones. The pain becomes unbearable and Zakuro teleports her body to another area in the arena._

_More people are dead on the ground and Gaara starts to suck the blood out of their bodies to preserve his burning body. Zakuro uses her water manipulation to create a fountain for herself. She too tries to preserve what's left of her body. As the girl slowly and painfully puts her bones back in place, hollering each time, Gaara drinks more and more blood, including Sasuke's, who had just died due to Kabuto's poison._

_Iruka was right. He __wasn't__ ready._

_Zakuro snorts at the sand demon and he glares at her. Both stand completely still, no longer caring about injuries or what not, but the being infront of them. Both had wicked ways of killing eachother in mind, each getting twisted ideas in their head. Zakuro is the first to actually pull her's off; she used metal manipulation to bend Gaara's body into a pretzel-like form. His arms are folded under both of his legs, which are crossed in towards the back. _

_Gaara's idea is more gruesome. He forces his sand toward Zakuro's head, attempting to drill her brain out. This form of torture wasn't unheard of in Konoha, but very rare. As the Sound and Suna invasion continues, Gaara begins to drink some of Zakuro's blood, forcing her to stab him with a 10ft shuriken. More screams are heard before both the boy and the girl collapse unto the floor. When they fall, everything stops; the invasion, Naruto, everything. _

"Are you –cough, cough- ready to –cough- die Gaara?"

"**Can I… have… your blood?"**

"No."

"**Well…then I'm –cough- not satisfied. And I'm not –cough- some weapon, I'm a person."**

"So you're not a demon?"

"**-cough, cough"**

"Gaara- cough- this is… stupid. Just kill me and –cough- live."

"**You have the same chance -cough- as I. You could easily finish the job."**

"I don't care about that stuff."

"**You-cough, cough- and I –cough- are not so…different…"**

_Both Zakuro and Gaara jump up long enough to exchange blows to the heart, each dieing in the process._

"**See…**

"you…

"**In…**

"H**E**L**L**!!!"

**[[End story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also do not own the plot**

**Claimer: I own Zkauro, my original character and the fight between she and Gaara. At the ened By the way, they both say 'hell' in unison.'**


End file.
